


I’m not your little prince anymore.

by AngelofKairos



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofKairos/pseuds/AngelofKairos
Summary: [Before the lightening girl] Maven (14) and Cal (17) are close brothers but Cal’s flame always shining brighter. Maven will do anything to gain his brothers approval, anything to make him feel less in the shadows. The brothers are close but the rivalry means emotions and secrets are rarely divulged.  Unless silver liquor is in play.





	1. Chapter 1

The kitchens were dark and quiet, although this was no place for princes of fire to be lurking in the darkness they were. It was a rare occasion for them to take a visit, to return with a glass of silver ambrosia many never even had the pleasure of holding.  
“We should go to my room tonight” Cal exclaimed quietly as they walked the dimly lit corridors, the flames close to extinguishing in their own liquefied hot mess. Maven hummed in agreement, his mind distracted by the excitement of one of their nights where they drunk till sunrise, in those brief hours they truly felt like brothers and not just half-related princes roaming the same stone world. Cal seemed to be nibbling his bottom lip as if he was thinking of something appetising. He turned the freshly polished nob of the engraved metal door, setting the bottle on his table-sized desk before circling the perimeter of the room, holding up a wrist that sparked to light the mounted candles. He never much liked the electric ones, too loud, always buzzing like a wasp in his ears.  
” Oh crap we forgot cups” Maven paused with his hand gripping the bottle lid tightly, unmoved since his realisation. “Bottom drawer, behind you” pointing firmly as he slumped down in a embellished leather chair that sat beside where the bottle had been stood. He kept everything he could possibly need in his room, sometimes he’d be so exhausted from knowledge being crammed into his brain that it felt impossible to open the bedroom door once he’d closed it to the world. He’d happily go days without leaving, and he’d prepared should the miracle ever occur.  
By now their minds were delirious with the sweet drink that made the room glow in an unlocked colour of the spectrum and the corners move and blur, words had already begun to drip out.  
“I have never seen a cute red before, strange how something so ordinary can be so … not-ordinary” this received an eye roll from Maven.  
“I’m sure she’d have happily followed you into some dreary inn so you could have a real swig of ordinary” taking another sip from the silver cup. Something about his words seemed to unsettle Cal, words teetered on the edge of his lips, his eyes slipping over topics like chainmail for something new to bring up.  
“Did I say something out of line brother?” anxiety creeping, even in his state of euphoria.  
“Nothing, it’s just you said her” bronze eyes plummeting to the stone floor, he’d been as vague as possible. He’d never told a soul of his varied interests and tonight hadn’t been the time he planned to tell. Maven seemed the epitome of bewildered, his mind ticking slowly. His brother, calling a male red cute… There was an awkward silence before Maven leaned over to rest a hand on his brother’s shoulders.  
“You can trust me, always” and he could see the thanks burn back at him when Cal’s eyes finally lifted to meet his again. Cal didn’t even think before leaning in, his mouth hitting Mavens like a magnetrons creation. 

Maven POV:  
The feeling of his brother so close to him. Kissing him. Was a wave of sensations that didn’t seem right to be coursing through his body. This was incest, beyond a disgrace but it was also an opportunity. To be something more to his brother, to have his attention, love even. Maybe this was the way he could finally win and emerge from the curse of being the shadow prince. Cal couldn’t destroy him without destroying himself, the security he had always craved. He didn’t retract, instead, he encouraged his brother, his lips quivering as they fell against Cal’s in repetitive collisions with little break to breathe. Accepting the invitation with his mouth wide open.

Cal POV:  
Cal smiled through the kiss, he’d never thought to do this to his little brother. His little prince. But he was truly the only one he could trust now, the only one to get rid of the ache for a masculine touch. What he was, how he felt. Both questions in thousand strong armies that marched through his mind. He couldn’t question it now, not once he felt himself rise beneath the thin fabric and his brother’s fingers at the collar of his shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Cal broke away, a sudden paranoia urging him to make sure this was safe. He creaked the door open, relieved by the silence. He double locked the door, nobody would disturb him at this hour anyway but he had to be certain. He looked back at Maven, flushed and perched on the edge of the chair. He couldn’t tell from his brother's eye what emotions he was feeling, fear or excitement, shock at what was happening… or shock he was enjoying it.

“As pretty as you look their brother I think the bed might be a little more comfortable” Cal smiling as he spoke, trying his best not to sound so damn eager for his brother to go to bed with him. The corner of Maven’s mouth turned up as he moved closer to his brother’s bed, laying directly in the middle.  
“Is this good enough for you?”  
If Cal wasn’t hard before he definitely was now. It was noted and a small laugh came from Maven, “I’ll take that as a yes”

Cal got on the bed, one leg first then the other. Practically crawling until he was over Maven, leaving not even time to blink before their mouths reunited. Cal mumbled when their mouths briefly parted, Maven boldly copied Cal’s earlier movement and his tongue wonder. Cal leaned on his side, his sides rising and falling to match his thrumming heartbeat, for a second Maven was confused at what this change of position meant. He soon felt his brother’s hands come up to his collar and free him of it one button at a time, the soft white material slipping easily back over his pale skin with a little additional maneuvering. It was only fair the now topless Maven relieved his brother of his coverings, going further, and unbuckling his belt. Cal flinched.  
“What? Is this not what you want” blue eyes widened in the worry he had done something wrong, hands retracting from the belt.  
“No… no” grabbing Maven’s hands and pulling them back to his trouser edge.  
“But, are you okay with this? We don’t have to go ….”  
“All the way” Maven finished his voice in agreement. As much as he wanted to please his brother, not even a girl had seen him in his entirety. He wasn’t ready to lose everything on one night even if it won his brother’s complete favour.

Kissing was so much better when the both of them were bare, just briefs to contain their growing arousal. Mouths connected in fluid movement whilst hands traced skin that was becoming slippery with breaking drops of sweat. Maven moved a hand to Cal’s brief’s, teasing what he could feel.  
“I want to do this at least” quickly returning to the taste of Cal’s mouth.  
“Let me show you first brother” Cal repositioning so his face was above Maven’s crotch, pulling at the last piece of cloth he had to hide himself.


	3. Chapter 3 (i think)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. I'm sorry. XD Slightly rushed

As Cal saw the only part of his brother that had eluded his sight. It was by far the most peculiar moment for sibling rivalry to flair. But nevertheless, he added a silent tally mark in his favor. He could feel his brothers nerves buzzing in the thin air around them, he very much doubted his brother have been touched beyond a peck on the cheek, let alone down below.  
"Ok?" he said simply, warm eyes darkened by thirsty pupils. Maven simply gave a soft nod, leaning his head back unable to watch as his brother took him in his hands, almost whimpering as he adjusted to the sensations.  
"It's safe to say your crotch will never be a target for much harsher contact" ceasing action as to regain his brother's focus.  
"How touching of you to say" Maven's voice sounding slightly shaky.  
"I expect the favor returned" not hesitating a second for his tongue to resume the job, lip's folding to avoid his teeth's graze - as much as Cal would like to bite his little prince in other places. Sounds more commonly released in the exertion training slipped so effortlessly out. Maven's finger coiling around the creased sheets- trying his best to keep a sense of control when there was none. The full weight of what they were doing cut through him as he released, Cal backing off making a deep swallow- purposely emphasized.  
"T-this is wrong" his voice reflecting his stunned state of mind. His brother's eyes seem to glow brighter like a dog's at the sight of a meal. 

Cal knew he couldn't exactly disagree, this was very wrong. But that was half of what made the act so lustfully tempting, nothing made him feel more powerful and comforted that he could even take his brother to his lips. Instinctively he swept his fingers through Maven's locks, observing how each hair curled ever so slightly and the dampness of it.�  
"Cal" Maven said, his response was a finger to the lips.  
"I love you brother, and there is nothing wrong in that my little prince." Tiring of his brother's questions and nestling into the sheets, placing his head on Maven's shoulder. Maven maneuvered the sheets to cover him without pulling them from underneath Cal who's eyes were closed but breathing gave away the fact he was still awake.


End file.
